


Ballad of the Hoarfrost

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Cursed!Anti, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Human!Dark, Kisses, M/M, Magic, anti just wants to be free again, at least in my mind, dark is confused, hoarfrost, i love that stuff, the lord of the mountain is a kind soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: He wandered through the trees, reveling in the silence. Snow covered the ground, muffling the world with its beauty. The branches of the trees bent under its weight, small clumps of white falling from them every now and then. A few white drops floated into his hair, but he doesn’t wipe them away. These flakes were not his to command.





	Ballad of the Hoarfrost

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 10! The prompt is Frost.  
> I've been wanting to write something a little more fantastical for a little while now. I am very much a fantasy lover, so I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out. Of course, it's more Danti because at the end of the day, these two will always be my OTP.  
> Hope you enjoy!

He wandered through the trees, reveling in the silence. Snow covered the ground, muffling the world with its beauty. The branches of the trees bent under its weight, small clumps of white falling from them every now and then. A few white drops floated into his hair, but he doesn’t wipe them away. These flakes were not his to command.

The sound of a branch breaking echoed through the quiet. He paused, gazing through the underbrush in search of the source as the noise slowly faded. He caught sight of a large, antlered beast striding away from him; the Lord of the Mountain. It paused and turned towards him, an air of impatience surrounding it. When it continued its way forward, he followed.

They made their way through the woods slowly, the creature continuously stopping to ensure he was still behind it. Eventually, they found themselves in a small clearing. Frost covered the ground, but not a clump of snow passed the trees. He hesitantly stepped over the tree line, watching the creature curiously.

It turned to him, a deep knowledge in its eyes that no man could hope to achieve, and bowed its head. After a moment, it straightened and turned away. Before he could say a word, it was gone.

He huffed and looked around the grove, his confusion growing when he saw nothing but the frost. Cautiously, he stepped towards the center. The Lord had brought him here for a reason. It would be blasphemy to ignore its call.

The frost crunched softly under his feet, disrupting the hushed peacefulness. He stood in the grove for several minutes, the cold beginning to seep into his clothes. A violent shiver tore through him and suddenly, he could feel a pair of eyes on him.

He stiffened under the being’s gaze. It sent a chill down his back, causing another shiver to course through his body. Slowly, he turned, searching the snowy terrain for any sign of the creature.

There was nothing there.

He blinked, moving to turn, and there it stood.

His breath caught in his throat, the cold gasp burning his lungs. It eyed him curiously, standing several feet away at the edge of the trees. He stared back, mesmerized by its horrifying beauty.

It almost looked like a man. It was a little shorter than himself and much scrawnier, although he knew it was several times as powerful. It took a step forward and it was much closer than it should have been, still gazing at him with the utmost curiosity. He stood his ground, despite the anxiety knotting in his stomach.

It took another step, once again jumping several feet with the simple movement. It was now close enough that he could feel the chill radiating from its body. With a start, he realized that it wasn’t wearing a shirt at all. A thin layer of hoarfrost covered its entire body.

His breath escaped him in a single, awed exhale. The ice crystals shimmered in the sunlight, accentuating every feature of the creature. Its pale skin seemed to glow under the ice, its brown hair sticking out against all the white.

It took another step towards him and they were face to face, their breaths mingling. Every exhale of the creature sent a shiver through him, its breath unnaturally cold. He could see slight discomfort twist its mouth as his warm air blew onto it. He traced his eyes along the pretty lips, wandering up the face until he met the creature’s eyes.

He froze.

They were an impossibly bright blue. He was sure that someone had taken a clear pool of water and poured them into the irises. The hoarfrost scattered across its eyelashes, making the bright blue pop even more.

For a minute he couldn’t breathe. All that mattered were those eyes. They transfixed him, sucked him into a void of cold, cold blue.

The creature blinked and the spell was broken.

He gasped, sucking in air greedily. The creature didn’t move, its gaze turning confused.

When he was able to breathe normally again, he looked at the creature’s nose, not daring to meet its eyes again. “What do you need?” he whispered.

Surprise flittered across the creature’s face. It tilted its head slightly, seeming to think about his words. Then it spoke, its voice broken and disjointed, “Cold.”

“Cold?” he repeated, “But you are cold.”

The creature looked frustrated. It spoke again, its pitch warbling, “No cold.”

He shook his head, confused, “I don’t understand. There’s snow all around us. I don’t know how to make things colder.”

The creature let out a high pitched squawk of annoyance and grabbed his chin, forcing his head up until he was staring into its eyes. He struggled against it, but the chill from its fingers was spreading through him, freezing his muscles. Soon, he couldn’t move. The cold settled into his bones and there was nothing he could do but look into the creature’s intensely blue orbs.

“No cold,” it said again and he suddenly understood.

A feeling of an eternal freeze settled through him, his skin aching as ice settled over it. He wanted to tear himself from the creature’s grip, end the pain he was feeling, but it had him firmly under its spell.

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes when he felt the tear of rejection rip through him. Multiple times it tore into him, the cold surrounding his body doing nothing to sate it. Then an intense pain spread through his neck. He screamed, trying desperately to claw at his throat. But his arms refused to move. His tears trickled down his cheeks, freezing onto his skin as the creature’s breath washed over him.

It let go, releasing him from the torment. He crumpled to the ground, sobs wracking his body. The creature knelt in front of him, its gaze pleading.

“Please,” it whispered hoarsely, “Help.”

He looked up at it. He knew what the creature was asking. His gaze landed on its lips again, tracing over them slowly. A shudder raced through him at the memory of what touching it did to him. Hesitantly, he nodded.

The Lord had brought him here for a reason.

With shivers spreading through him, he leaned forward, stopping centimeters away from the creature’s lips. He glanced up, searching for any sign of hesitance or disgust. When he saw none, he pushed forward, pressing their lips together.

The creature jumped slightly at the contact, but then it was pushing back. Its lips were unbearably cold against his mouth, but he ignored that, swiping his tongue along its bottom lip. It didn’t respond to the silent question. Taking that as an answer, he slowly pulled away, causing the creature to whine. It placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him back, slamming their lips together.

He grunted, surprised at the bold movement, but quickly caught up. He could feel ice settling in his hair, the creature’s cold hand uncomfortable against his scalp. He pushed the thought away and deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along its lips with more pressure than last time.

It seemed to understand this time and hesitantly opened for him. A surprised squeak escaped it when their tongues brushed, but it quickly caught on, pushing its own tongue into his mouth.

He brought a hand up and cupped its cheek, drawing it impossibly closer. They stayed like that for several minutes, only pulling away so he could breathe before delving back in. Eventually, he didn’t notice the chill coming from the creature anymore. Even the hand in his hair was a comfortable pressure now.

He pulled away to grab yet another breath and peeked his eyes open, shock running through him. He pulled back with a yelp, staring at the creature.

Ice no longer covered it. Its skin had gained some color. It was still pale but no longer deathly so. It stared at him, obviously hurt. He met its eyes and found they were still as breathtakingly blue as ever. However, they no longer drew him in like a whirlpool.

“What?” he muttered, his mind racing.

The creature looked down at itself and laughed, its voice still broken, “I’m normal again!” it looked up at him, glee written all over its face, “I’m not cold anymore! I’m normal!”

He shook his head, trying to think through what was happening, “Okay, I’m sorry, but what?”

The creature grabbed his hands and clasped them together, entwining their fingers, “You broke my curse. I made a mistake a long time ago and The Lord of the Mountain froze me. He stuck me here until I could find someone that understood me better than I could understand others and that was you! Thank you!”

“So, you’re an actual person,” he verified, “Like a human, like me?”

“Yes, silly! Did you actually think I was a fairy? And you still kissed me? You are a daring one, aren’t you?” he stuck his hand out, “My name’s Anti. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. By the way, you are an amazing kisser.”

“Okay, wow. I’m Dark. You’re not too bad yourself.”

Anti grinned and a small blush spread across his cheeks. He looked at Dark slyly, “I’m sure The Lord wouldn’t mind if we did it again, just to be sure the spell is properly broken.”

Dark snorted, “You are not at all subtle, are you?” he leaned forward, cupping one of Anti’s cheeks again, “Come here then. Don’t make me do all the work again.”

Anti snickered and pressed their lips together, a happy sigh escaping him.

The Lord of the Mountain watched from the trees. With a shake of its antlers and an exasperated snort, it turned away from the two mortals, leaving them to their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, the day has come. It's the beginning of finals week and my slow descent into Hell has come to an end. I'm officially in the land of flame and brimstone. Because of this, updates might be a bit wonky for the next little bit. I'm going to do my best to keep spitting these out on time, but no promises.  
> Wish me luck!


End file.
